Shoki
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ia hanya seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ya hanya itu. Tapi.../"Teror, akan dimulai," bisik gadis itu pelan./"Akh!" Ia memegangi bahu kirinya yang terasa terbakar. Ck, tanda itu./Oneshoot, M for bloody scene/FOR SUSPENSE WEEK!


Malam pekat. Lagi-lagi langit tak bersahabat, seolah enggan memberi kerlipan bintang di kanvas milik sang pencipta tersebut. Serangga malam berkeliaran dengan tirai rintik yang menari membasahi bumi. Bau samar gerimis membuat semua orang tak sabar untuk segera bergelung dengan selimut mereka, menikmati khayalan mereka di alam mimpi.

Namun pemuda itu seolah tak peduli, langkahnya yang tegap terus membawanya ke sebuah rumah kosong kecil. bukan, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlindung di rumah kosong itu, melainkan menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak cemas di rumah kosong itu.

"Kau datang." Pria itu bernapas lega, ia menampakkan senyumnya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah koper berwarna hitam. "Ini uang sebanyak ¥100.000.000 yang kau minta."

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, namun tangannya menerima koper itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah tas hitam kecil, yang diterima sang pria dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ini foto yang kuminta, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali, meletakkan koper hitam yang diberikan sang pria di dinding rumah kosong yang rapuh itu.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga kerahasiaan pertemuan kita malam ini." Pria itu berbalik, kemudian mendongak, memandang gerimis yang masih turun. "Aku—Argghh!"

Pria itu menjerit, memegangi lengan kanannya yang menyemburkan likuid merah akibat sabetan benda tajam di daerah tersebut. Ia kembali berbalik, namun belum sempat ia mencerna keadaan, benda tajam yang ternyata katana itu menyayat dadanya secara diagonal.

"Argghh!"

Ia kembali menjerit, namun tak ada artinya. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Pembunuh berdarah dingin di depannya hanya menyeringai kecil, menendang tubuh itu agar posisinya menjadi terlentang, kemudian melanjutkan aksinya.

Crass!

Sabetan di lengan kiri.

Kemudian kaki kanan.

Bahu kiri.

Pria itu terus menjerit, dan tubuhnya terasa menggigil saat merasakan cairan berbau karat itu membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kemeja putih itu kini sewarna dengan mawar merah. Pekat. Ia terengah. Semua tulangnya terasa ngilu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, sakit. Dan ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang naik secara konstan. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa malaikat kematian akan segera menjemputnya?

Rupanya pertanyaan itu terjawab secepat ia bertanya. Pembunuh di depannya kini kembali menyabetkan katana miliknya secara vertikal ke dada kiri pria itu. Menimbulkan derak tulang yang patah, dan menampilkan sebuah organ yang masih berdetak di sana. Sumber kehidupan bagi pria itu.

Dengan tatapan dingin, pemuda itu menusukkan katananya ke organ itu.

Sang pria terbelalak. Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya. Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Pandangannya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu melangkah tenang, membiarkan hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah, darah yang perlahan-lahan menetes, berbaur dengan air hujan, menetes-netes, menimbulkan riak di tanah yang becek.

Gang yang ia lalui sudah sepi. Ia masih melangkah tenang saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah yang berkecipak, langkah yang semakin mendekat dan—

Brukk!

—menabraknya. Matanya menatap tajam seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya itu, orang yang malah tersenyum manis saat tatapannya bersirobok dengan _emerald_ yang berkilau riang.

"Aah, _gomen_," ujar gadis yang usianya sekitar limabelas tahun itu dengan suara melengking merdu. Rambut _softpink_-nya bergoyang lembut, sedikit basah, begitu pula dengan pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu memilih tak acuh, ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sedikit terusik saat ia merasakan aura gadis itu di belakangnya. Ya, gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku?" Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar, ceria dan tanpa beban.

Tak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu kembali berbicara, "aku akan mengikutimu terus, jika kau tak juga memaafkanku."

Tak ada nada ancaman dalam suara ceria itu, namun bagi sang pemuda, itu sudah merupakan ancaman. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik, menekan gadis itu ke dinding gang, kemudian membawa katananya ke leher sang gadis tanpa menekannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, terlihat bingung.

Dan saat itulah sang pemuda itu tahu. Tak ada aliran darah di kulit porselen sang gadis. Dan juga aura gadis itu, mengapa gadis itu berani mengikutinya, dan... berani keluar pada saat hujan, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Gadis ini...

Belum lagi pemuda itu benar-benar mencerna seluruh keadaan, ia merasakan katananya ditekan leher gadis itu.

Gadis yang kini berjinjit, kemudian tanpa ragu mencium bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha Present**

**Shoki**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired: **

**Cherry Blossom © mysticahime**

**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, M for bloody scene, —suspense, supranatural, crime—, a little bit fantasy and romance, OOC, typo, miss typo, etc.**

**.**

_**FOR SUSPENSE WEEK**_

**.**

**NB: 100% _FIKSI_! Unleash your imagination, this is just for fun.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menyeruput kopi miliknya dengan tenang, mengabaikan cafe tempatnya berada yang penuh dengan desas-desus mengenai penemuan polisi tentang seorang jasad di sebuah rumah kosong tadi malam.

Jasad yang diketahui adalah milik Perdana Menteri Kabuto. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, jika saja jasad itu tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan menggenaskan dan tersayat-sayat, juga dengan dada yang menganga, dan jantung yang ditusuk dengan benda tajam.

Disertai dengan sebuah koper hitam yang berisi yang dengan nominal ¥100.000.000, dan kamera dengan foto-foto Perdana Menteri tersebut yang sedang melakukan penggelapan uang.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, kemudian melanjutkan acara minum kopinya. Ia membuka sebuah buku kecil yang dibawanya, membaca buku itu dalam diam.

Cling cling...

"Selamat datang."

"Terima kasih!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara riang itu. Siapa lagi gadis yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga kasir?

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara deritan kursi di sebelahnya. Gadis yang baru saja masuk ke cafe tersebut tersenyum padanya, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Buku apa itu?" Suara yang lembut dan merdu itu kembali mengalun, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe lainnya menoleh. Gadis itu tidak peduli, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Pemuda itu kembali menekuni buku yang ia bawa.

"Aku tak tahu darimana kau mendapat buku itu, tapi kau benar, Sasuke. Aku yang menandaimu," ucap gadis itu, ucapan yang hanya berupa bisikan kecil dan lirih, namun Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. _Hell_, siapa yang tidak bisa mendengar jika ketajaman panca indranya meningkat drastis?

"Itu ciuman pertamaku—lagi-lagi kau benar." Ekspresi sang gadis mendadak serius, tak ada lagi nada riang dalam suara itu. Hanya bisikan dengan nada datar, yang takkan terdengar oleh siapapun—kecuali mereka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu alasannya. Kurasa, karena kau orang yang tepat." Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke meja. "Ah, sepertinya kau belum memperhatikan tubuhmu dengan serius, kau bisa melihat tanda itu di bahu kirimu."

Prangg!

Suara pecahan gelas yang berasal tak jauh dari mereka membuat semua pengunjung cafe terkesiap. Gelas itu berada di dalam lemari kaca, dan tak ada yang menyentuhnya. Kenapa bisa pecah?

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Selanjutnya, pecahan gelas secara berurutan di lemari itu.

"Kau harus mengontrol kekuatanmu, Sasuke." Gadis itu kembali berbisik, tersenyum kecil melihat kebingungan orang-orang di cafe atas insiden itu.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, meletakkan selembar uang ¥10 di meja, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Teror, akan dimulai," bisik gadis itu pelan. "Kau akan menjadi pelatuk utamanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota Konoha adalah kota kecil dengan intensitas curah hujan yang tinggi. Wajar saja jika kau akan menemukan orang-orang bermantel tebal dengan jas hujan atau payung berwarna-warni setiap harinya. Terkadang hanya mendung yang menggelayut tebal, namun tak jarang badai menerpa kota kecil itu selama hampir seharian. Kabut tipis sudah biasa dilihat oleh masyarakat Konoha yang hanya duapuluh lima ribu penduduk itu.

Kota ini juga masih kental dengan aura jaman Muromachi, dengan desain perumahan yang masih klasik. Penduduk masih menghormati klan, dan masih sangat menjunjung adat istiadat yang dibawa sejak dulu.

Salah satu klan yang sangat dihormati adalah klan Haruno. Klan ini sudah ada sejak jaman dulu, dan para penduduk yakin, sebenarnya dahulu klan inilah yang menguasai wilayah Konoha, hingga Perang Dunia Kedua. Setelah itu, barulah korban-korban perang dari pihak Jepang diungsikan ke desa ini, dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh klan Haruno.

Namun, entah mengapa, kian lama orang-orang dari klan ini semakin sedikit. Hingga saat ini, klan Haruno yang tersisa hanya tiga orang, termasuk penerus klan ini, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis manis yang biasa disapa Sakura ini adalah gadis yang masih sangat disegani oleh para penduduk. Tingkahnya yang ramah dan baik hati membuat banyak penduduk menyukai dan menghormatinya—selain statusnya sebagai putri klan Haruno.

Gadis yang kini sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menikmati gerimis yang kembali turun. Seorang pelayan klan tampak di belakangnya, menunggui nona muda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, ya." Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna hijau yang berkilau.

"Nona muda, dia—"

"Ah ya, dia..." ucap gadis berusia limabelas tahun itu, memotong perkataan sang pelayan. Gadis itu terkikik kecil. "Dia... menurutmu berapa yang bisa ia lakukan?"

"Perkiraan saya, karena dia masih sangat pemula, mungkin satu atau dua orang. Tapi, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, mungkin bisa sampai lima orang."

"Hmm... dua orang ya..." Gadis itu menengadah, merasakan sapuan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya.

"Nona muda, kenapa Anda melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tapi dampaknya... Saya sangat menyayangkan hal ini." Pelayan itu menunduk, kemudian menghela napasnya.

Haruno Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia memandang ribuan air yang jatuh ke bumi. Hujan yang semakin deras. Purnama yang tidak tampak. Sempurna, untuk dewa kematian menjalankan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

—**jika proses penandaan sudah terlaksana,—**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih membaca buku itu di rumahnya yang berdesain minimalis. Rumah bergaya Eropa klasik, yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari api di perapian yang berkeretek pelan.

Semakin ia membaca buku itu, semakin ia tak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Khe, ia sama sekali tak mempercayai adanya kekuatan supranatural di dunia ini. Ia benar-benar tak percaya hal-hal klasik seperti itu.

Namun kini, logikanya dipaksa untuk percaya. Terlebih karena ia sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Ia memegangi bahu kirinya yang terasa terbakar. Ck, tanda itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia memang pembunuh bayaran, namun ia masih mempunyai hati nurani. Ia membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah, yang melakukan kejahatan kepada negara.

_Tenang, tenanglah tubuhku..._

Rasa membakar itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Argh!" Sasuke berteriak. Kaca-kaca jendela rumahnya pecah, dan api di perapian padam, membuat ruangan itu gelap sempurna.

Ia tak bisa lagi merasakan hatinya. Semua gelap. Rasa membakar itu perlahan lenyap. Irisnya membuka, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna merah pekat.

Ia hanya ingin hal itu.

Ya, hal itu.

Ia hanya ingin darah dan kematian.

**.**

**.**

—**tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, kecuali satu—**

**.**

**.**

Pria tua itu masih menikmati tidurnya dengan selimut ketika ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Mengapa kaca jendela kamarnya bisa pecah?

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, ia mendengar suara ketukan. Ah, pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap bingung pintu kamarnya yang diketuk keras. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar di tengah malam seperti ini?

"Kurenai, kaukah itu?" Ia menyebutkan nama anak perempuannya, namun seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu tidak menjawab.

Brakk!

Entah kekuatan apa, pintu itu terdobrak, dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang tegap dengan mata berwarna merah darah.

"Berikan... berikan darahmu padaku..." Pemuda itu mendesis berbahaya, membuat pria itu gemetar.

Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Sungguh. Namun saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri menjulang, dengan sebilah katana di tangan kanannya, dan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia seakan melihat... iblis.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat. Dan tanpa sang pria sadari, pria itu seakan terhipnotis, turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan mendekati pemuda itu yang juga masih melangkah.

Pemuda itu mengayunkan katananya.

Jleb.

Ia menusuk perut sang pria.

"Arghh!" Pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia hendak beringsut menjauh, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Tubuhnya gemetar, jatuh di hadapan sang pemuda itu.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Pria itu kembali berteriak saat punggungnya ditusuk dengan katana itu.

Namun sang pemuda seolah tuli, seakan tak mendengar teriakan sang pria, ia kembali mengayunkan katananya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Berikan... berikan!"

Crass!

Jleb.

Jleb.

Ia melakukan serangan membabi buta, menusuk punggung pria itu, menyabetkan katananya hingga mengenai kepala sang pria, membuat kepala tersebut berlumuran likuid merah yang masih mengalir.

Seakan belum puas, pemuda itu kembali mengayunkan katananya secara vertikal ke kepala sang pria, membuat isi kepala itu berhamburan, termasuk cairan otak yang merembes keluar, bercampur dengan cairan berwarna pekat itu.

Sentuhan terakhir. Tanpa menggunakan katananya, pemuda itu menatap dingin sang pria.

Krakk.

Membuat tulang leher pria itu putus.

Sang pemuda menyeringai sinis, kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan jasad pria itu. Keluar dari rumah yang sudah kosong tanpa kehidupan itu.

Ia tak menyadari tatapan sesosok gadis dengan sepasang sayap kelam yang memandangnya intens. Gadis itu melayang dua meter di atas permukaan tanah. Gadis yang tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang pemuda yang kembali memasuki rumah lainnya.

"Teror baru saja dimulai, iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

—**terima takdirmu, sebagai seorang _shoki_.—**

**.**

**.**

**"**Sang Terpilih, adalah makhluk yang sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Dewa Neraka. Ia akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang sempurna, bahkan dimata Dewa sekalipun. Ia adalah makhluk berbahaya, yang bisa menjadi mengerikan sekaligus mempesona bagi siapapun. Namun, dengan ciuman pertamanya, ia bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi sepertinya. Proses ini dinamakan dengan 'penandaan'. Dan jika kau sudah ditandai oleh 'Sang Terpilih', kau akan menjadi tak tersentuh oleh keempat elemen. Air, api, tanah, udara. Ya, itu takkan berarti bagimu. Kau akan memiliki kekuatan supranatural, dan menjadi abadi selamanya. Namun, kau harus membayar itu semua. Kau harus membayarnya, dengan jiwa-jiwa manusia lain. Kau tak akan mempunyai hati lagi, dan kau akan menjadi penguasa kegelapan. Bunuh, dan hidup di atas mereka. Diatas jiwa-jiwa itu.**"**

**.**

**.**

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Happy Suspense Week! Fyuhh *ngelap keringet* mudah-mudahan gore sama suspensenya cukup ya, kak Ai!

Mmm... kalau soal judul+shoki, shoki itu dewa Setan di Jepang (sumber: Google Search :P, dasar author abal! *pundung*). Garingkah? Tema/ide pasaran? Silahkan concrit di kotak review. ;)

Review, please?


End file.
